Cenobia
The Fourteenth Colossus, nicknamed Cenobia, is a major antagonist from the video game Shadow of the Colossus. It is the fourteenth boss encountered in the game and a vessel for the essence of Dormin. Biography Past Cenobia and with the other sixteen Colossi were created by Lord Emon to contain the fragmented essence of the defeated evil Dormin. He set them all to wander the Forbidden Lands, destroying anyone that comes their way, so that Dormin could never be resurrected. ''Shadow of the Colossus'' When a young man named Wander trespasses in the Forbidden Lands and asks the disembodied spirit of Dormin to resurrect his deceased lover Mono, Dormin agrees under the condition that Wander kill all of the sixteen colossi (tricking Wander into releasing his essence so he may be reborn). Wander agrees, and sets off. Cenobia is the fourteenth colossus that he encounters, located guarding the ruins of an ancient city to the northwest. Watching over from a steep temple at first, it jumps down to chase after Wander through the ruins. Cenobia's sigil is protected under armor which Wander cannot cut through. Instead, he must walk across walkways on top of the ruins and jump to the top of a pillar, then use arrows to aggro Cenobia into headbutting the base of the pillar, causing it to topple over. This allows Wander to jump to another pillar, repeating the process. Eventually, one pillar breaks into a stone wall, where Wander then must climb up onto a "roof" supported by only one column. Angering Cenobia with more arrows will cause it to smash into the column, causing the floor to collapse over Cenobia. As it frees itself from the rubble, the armor covering the sigil breaks. This will allow Wander access to the beast's back, although it tries to shake him off by running through the ruins. Once Wander has stabbed the sigil enough times, Cenobia will collapse and die, releasing the fragmented essence of Dormin contained within its body. This fragmental part of Dormin will bring Wander back to the Shrine of Worship, where he will be prepared to face his next foe. It will later combine with the other fifteen parts to form Dormin, who will possess Wander and later be banished by Lord Emon. Cenobia's corpse can be seen during the credits. Gallery Images Cenobia 2.jpg Cenobia Concept Art.jpg|Concept art from the official artbook. Cenobia Guarding.png|Cenobia at the top of the temple. Cenobia vs Wander.jpg|Cenobia chasing Wander. Cenobia Pillar.png|Cenobia preparing to charge at a pillar Wander sits atop of. Cenobia Broken Armor.png|Cenobia with its back armor broken. Cenobia 5.jpg|A limited-edition figurine of Cenobia released exclusively in Japan. CenobiaHD.jpg Videos Shadow of the Colossus Cenobia Boss Fight - 14th Colossus (PS3 1080p) Trivia *At an estimated 11 ft (3.3 meters) height, Cenobia is the smallest colossus in the game. *During Dormin's description of Cenobia, it shares Celosia's description as "a guardian set loose", and Barba's description of "it lusts for destruction". It is also the third and final truly sadistic colossus (after Barba and Dirge). *If Wander is running next to a wall, it is possible for Cenobia to kick Wander through the wall and out of bounds. *During the second phase, Cenobia can be stunned by making it run into one of the collapsed pillars. Navigation Category:Necessary Evil Category:Team ICO Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Brutes Category:Grey Zone Category:Amoral Category:Fragmental Category:Force of Nature Category:Animals Category:Monsters Category:Evil Creation Category:Tragic Category:Homicidal Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Fighters Category:Guardians Category:Genderless Category:Deceased Category:Scapegoat Category:Wrathful Category:Destroyers Category:Nameless Category:Symbolic Category:Ferals Category:Immortals Category:Anti-Villain Category:Sadists Category:Elementals